


Written in the Skies

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: There are all sorts of superstitions surrounding the age when soulmates met.





	Written in the Skies

There are all sorts of superstitions surrounding the age when soulmates met. People say the best time to meet your soulmate is in your twenties, when you’re old enough to know what you want but are still growing into yourself. The more superstitious would say that if two soulmates meet any later than that, their bond is unlucky. Others say the teen years are the best for a soulmeet, the most romantic and spirited of times.

And as for those who meet their soulmates young? They’re going to be entwined, futures building into one instead of two, bound together so tightly that fate nudges them together early for the two to get a head start.

Tom doesn’t know which future to hope for. He’s going to be great, he knows it for sure, but he can do it without a soulmate. He’s not one half of anything; he’s his own person, growing but still powerful. He can move things with his mind and speak to snakes, and he’s only seven years old. Give him some time and he’ll show this world what errors it’s made to leave him parentless and fostered by idiots. And yet a part of him sometimes looks around and thinks alone is just a few letters off from lonely. If he meets his soulmate, surely his soulmate will be the same? Maybe his soulmate will be just as driven and magical.

He’s seven and a half when he’s walking home from school and a boy his age with messy dark hair and bright green eyes stops right in front of him. Before Tom can say a word, the boy says, “Hi! I’m Harry. We’re going to make the most amazing magic together.”

“How do you know?” Tom asks, but they’re only inches away and he thinks he can feel it if he tries, the thrum of their souls’ energy between them.

Tom has never smiled as wide as Harry does now. Harry says, “I’ve seen it. It’s all in my head right now, but one day, we’re going to make it real.”

“I don’t think I believe you,” Tom replies, but he stretches out his hand. “Prove it to me.”

Harry takes it, and the bond between them sings, settling into their very bones. Two souls forever bound. Tom thinks he should feel trapped, maybe, but all he can think is finally, finally Harry is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
